


Флэт уайт и камшот

by fytbolistka, WTF_Ibraxwell_2018



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018/pseuds/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018





	Флэт уайт и камшот

— Флэт уайт и сэндвич с тунцом. Для Златана, — как и каждый понедельник произносит постоянный клиент их небольшой кофейни и встаёт у окна, драматично высматривая что-то на улице. 

Пока Максвелл готовит кофе, Давид достаёт с витрины последний сэндвич с тунцом — и он готов поклясться, что ещё десять минут назад его тут не было, потому что милая девочка, строившая Давиду глазки, вслух посетовала, что они закончились и пришлось брать вегетарианский. 

— Зачем он каждый раз называет своё имя? — интересуется Давид, когда Златан уходит. — Уже даже сэр Алекс знает, как зовут этого самовлюблённого чудика. 

Это правда: после двух скандалов из-за «слишком хрустящего хлеба» и «подозрительно зелёного салата» каждое своё посещение сэр Алекс — как его прозвал прежний бариста, потому что, несмотря на миролюбивый вид, разговаривал он со всеми так, будто владел и кофейней, и всем районом — теперь начинал с вопроса о том, как там Златан. Это особенно примечательно, потому что чаще всего спустя пять минут он даже не помнит, что заказывал. Джулия — милая и романтичная студентка, которая по мере сил помогала на кухне и убиралась в зале, — предлагала свести его с Жозе, ворчливым белым воротничком из офисного центра напротив: помоложе сэра Алекса, но таким же надменным. Однажды они сцепились языками в очереди из-за последней меренги: в итоге Жозе так и не пошёл на работу, а на двоих они сделали кофейне дневную выручку. 

По вторникам Златан заказывает тыквенный латте и имбирное печенье. По средам — какао с маршмеллоу и ролл с курицей. По четвергам — зелёный чай с жасмином и кусок фирменного торта. Никогда не приходит по пятницам, а по выходным притаскивается только к полудню и сидит до самого закрытия, что-то сосредоточенно печатая. 

Вечерами Златан зажимает Максвелла, как только тот возвращается со смены, не давая даже убрать в холодильник нераспроданные сэндвичи, которые и послужат им ужином. Каждый раз повторяет, что Максвеллу пора устроиться в место поприличнее, а то уже тошнит есть одно и тоже. Максвелл на это каждый раз не реагирует. Лучший способ заткнуть Златана: опуститься перед ним на колени. Даже делать ничего не нужно, просто смотреть пристально, задрав голову — этого достаточно, чтобы Златан начал загнанно дышать и сжимать руки в кулаки, лишь бы не наброситься. Но Максвелл и сам не умеет держать долгую драматическую паузу. Широкие домашние шорты удобны, под них можно скользнуть руками, даже не снимая. Максвелл опаляет член жарким дыханием прямо сквозь мягкую ткань, а потом обхватывает ладонью. Насухо неудобно, так что, всё ещё сидя на коленях, Максвелл широкими движениями вылизывает свою ладонь и пальцы. Взгляд Златана темнеет, теперь зрачки совсем не разглядеть. Максвелл ухмыляется и возвращает ладонь обратно. Двигает ей медленно, с оттяжкой, наслаждаясь прикушенной губой. Златан предсказуемо срывается первым: отходит на пару шагов назад, разорвав прикосновение, стягивает шорты и отбрасывает куда-то в сторону, садится на пока ещё пустую после вчерашней уборки полку для обуви и приглашающе разводит ноги. Максвелл не видит смысла корчить из себя недотрогу или изображать, что делает одолжение: оба знают, что происходящее нравится им одинаково сильно. Максвелл отсасывает каждый раз, как в последний: будто завтра Златан сложит свои нехитрые пожитки, придавит ноутбуком с почти законченной «гениальной книгой, которая перевернёт жанр, Макс, помяни моё слово» и исчезнет в неизвестном направлении. Потому что это именно то, как Златан оказался в Манчестере и жизни Максвелла год назад. Максвелл хочет, чтобы Златан запомнил его, когда найдёт себе новый город и новую кофейню. Максвелл хочет, чтобы Златан уже ничего не искал и просто остался с ним, в этой небольшой квартирке на последнем этаже: в квартале от кофейни и в двух — от офиса, где Златан подрабатывает курьером. 

Максвелл знает, как заставить Златана кончить за считанные минуты и как оттянуть оргазм до тех пор, пока терпеть станет совсем невыносимо. Сейчас им обоим хочется быстро, поэтому Максвелл насаживается, пропуская член в горло, и мурлычет. Ухмыльнулся бы от хватки в волосах, но довольствуется тем, что легонько царапает бёдра. Почувствовав, как трясёт Златана, отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы тот кончил ему на лицо. После стирает сперму ладонью и снова широко её вылизывает. Довольно щурится и заявляет:

— Минет и камшот для Златана, спасибо за покупку, приходите к нам ещё. 

Шутка совершенно идиотская, но отчего-то до сих пор не приелась. Возможно, потому что Златан закатывает глаза и говорит, что забыл наличку. А потом притягивает Максвелла к себе, чтобы расплатиться. 

Следующим утром Максвелл бордо докладывает: 

— Тыквенный латте и имбирное печенье для Златана! 

Давид рядом вздыхает и старательно делает вид, что не догадывается, почему единственный день, когда они не видят усатого чудика, приходится на выходной Максвелла. Джулия смеётся над ним и сваливает грязные тарелки на единственный пустой столик: через стеклянную дверь видно, что Жозе уже переходит дорогу, так что у него не останется другого варианта, кроме как подсесть к сэру Алексу.


End file.
